Opostos
by PAM Girl
Summary: Quando Neji e Tenten caminhavam, uma garota surge da floresta. O que será que essa garota tem de especial, para deixá-los tão pasmos


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**Essa fic já foi postada antes, mas como foi apagada estamos postando novamente.**

**Opostos**

_Quando Neji e Tenten caminhavam, uma garota surge da floresta. O que será que essa garota tem de especial, para deixá-los tão pasmos?_

Situação: Depois do ataque da areia. (Naruto x Gaara)

Capítulo 1: Quem é ela?

Andando distraídos pela floresta, Tenten e Neji conversavam...

— Neji, agora que o hokage morreu, quem vai ser o novo?

— Nova

— Ah? Como é?

— Ta surda? Nova. Nova hokage, uma mulher.

— Uma mulher? — repetiu Tenten animada — Quem é?

— Pensei que você já sabia, afinal você admira tanto a Tsunade-sama — respondeu Neji com voz falsete e pouco de sarcasmo.

— Tsunade-sama! — Tenten exclamou com brilho nos olhos — Ela já está aqui?

— Não, Naruto e o ero – s... caham! Naruto e Jiraya foram procura-la.

— Você escutou? — disse Tenten derepente.

Neji nem teve tempo de responder, pois apareceu uma ninja saltando pelos galhos das árvores. Automaticamente ficaram em posição de ataque, até que olham direito da garota. Tenten ficou pasma olhando pra garota e ficou ainda mais, quando percebeu que Neji estava mais pasmo do que ela, ainda por cima usando o byakugan.

— Neji — falou Tenten quebrando o silêncio — Você fez um bushin em efeito negativo?

— Não. Nem sei se pode fazer isso, e ela parece mais o meu oposto do que efeito negativo — Até que tinha cabimento: A garota tinha os cabelos compridos que nem o dele, só que ao invés de negros eram brancos e os olhos eram negros. Até as roupas, ela usava uma saia pregueada e uma bota cano alto branca e uma camisa tipo colete preto — Não é genjutso, deve ser algum campo aberto de algum universo altern...

— Na boa, não viaja, não vim de nenhum universo alternativo, e se tem algum "oposto" aqui é você — resmungou a garota, jogando seus alvos cabelos pra trás num gesto de altivez — afinal sou linda! — disse sorrindo e presunçosa. Neji bufou e Tenten revirou os olhos "que favelada metida e ainda fala na cara de pau".

— Quem é você? — perguntou Neji, pergunta que mais parecia uma ordem.

— Humf! Meu nome é Ila Jenk — respondeu azeda — mas pode me chamar de Ijen.

— Eu me chamo Neji e esta é a Tenten.

— Tem tem o que?Há, há, há, tem tem, sacaram? — Tenten forçou um sorriso, "metida e baka".

— De onde você veio? — cortou Neji, voltando para o seu interrogatório, mas com um pouco de interesse, afinal de onde será que veio aquela garota tão parecida com ele, ou então tão oposta?

— Sou uma ninja daqui, só que não sou daqui.

— Você é daqui só que não é daqui?Nossa que grande explicação! — ironizou Tenten.

— Sou uma ninja daqui, do país do fogo, só que não sou daqui da vila ninja secreta, sacou? — com um suspiro e tom de voz mais baixo continuou — Eu queria muito me torna uma ninja "oficializada", só que não me permitiram, porque sou de uma vila fraca e comum. — Tenten amoleceu diante desse desabafo, mas Neji continuou impassivo — Bom na verdade não foi exatamente por causa disso, e sim porque ao invés de vim para cá estudar na academia, aprendi tudo com um ninja aposentado na minha vila. Quando vim pra cá me tornar uma genin, me perguntaram o nome do ex-ninja com quem tive aulas, e quando pesquisaram o nome dele, descobriram que ele era um aliado do "Orochichi" — disse com um misto de tristeza e ódio — Bom! — exclamou saindo da melancolia — Agora que a vila foi atacada, estão precisando de ninjas e talvez dessa vez eu seja aceita — disse com seu entusiasmo recuperado.

— Isso! — falou Tenten compartilhando do mesmo entusiasmo — Assim você vai conseguir se tornar uma genin e ainda ajudar a vila!

— Mas tem um porém. — falou Neji que até então só estava escutando. — Quem organizou o ataque à vila foi "Orochichi", e como o seu "mestre" é ou era aliado dele com certeza vão pensar que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. — Quando escutaram, Ijen e Tenten pararam na mesma hora de dar pulinhos.

— Então quer dizer que não tenho chance?

— Não, você não tem.

— Mas talvez você tenha! — disse Tenten sentindo o olhar pesado de Neji — Talvez, se você explicar a sua situação, e disser que quer ajudar. Você tem o nosso apoio. Quando escutou "nosso apoio", Neji puxou Tenten pra conversar.

— Você tomou 51? Não estou dando apoio algum! — disse Neji ecolerizado, para a surpresa de Tenten.

— Mas Neji, devemos ajud...

— Não! Não podemos confiar nela, não a conhecemos.

— Eu sei disso, mas se ela estiver dizendo a verdade vamos ajudá-la, mas se não estiver, não poderá fazer nada.

— Está bem! — assentiu de má vontade, voltando pra sua frieza normal.

Voltando para perto de Ijen, Tenten lhe disse que iria falar com Iruka-sensei pra ver se ele podia ajudar.

— Iruka-sensei? Conheço-o.

— Conhece?

— Foi das outras vezes que vim aqui. Ele é legal quis me ajudar, só que o filho da p... o diretor da academia disse que não, mesmo tendo dado provas que sou uma boa pessoa, e uma ótima ninja! — disse sem modéstia alguma.

Neji bufou novamente, porém dessa vez Ijen percebeu e começou a encará-lo, Neji, claro, não deixou por menos. Tenten vendo que o clima não estava ficando muito bom tratou de apressá-los.

— Vamos, talvez encontremos Iruka-sensei na academia — "Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela".

**PRI: Como ta escrito lá em cima: Essa fic já tinha sido postada em outro profile, mas apagamos e postamos aqui, por isso já vamos postar o segundo cap bem rápido!**

**Bjoks**

**Review?**


End file.
